The more the merrier right?
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: A bitter jealousy that could lead to something sinister maybe murder...A friendship that could lead to something more... and a love strong enough to end all darkness but at a very harsh price.RaixKim NatxEdenxVan ClayxChloe JuliennexOmi OcxOc and more R
1. The invitation

**RK4eva: OMG I finally did a story with OC's and put myself in it!!**

**Hayden: Yeah… big achievement**

**RK4eva: SHUT UP YOU BAKKA!**

**Jamie: Yeah I agree SHUT UP!**

**Hayden: Come on you know you don't want me too… baby**

**Jamie: (blushes) ewww! NEVER CALL ME BABY!**

**Hayden: but…**

**Chloe: Umm you two done yet?**

**Natalie: Yeah coz we really wanna get on with the story**

**Vanessa: Natti is like so right**

**Chloe: She is always right to you!**

**Natti: As I have often told you NEVER QUESTION MY LOGIC I KNOW ALL!**

**Jessica: Well anyways I'll do the disclaimer RaixKim4eva does not own Xiaolin Showdown or any songs she may put in!**

**Eden: Yeah so anyway on with the show**

**Julienne: I like pie!**

**Mikayla: Random…**

**Natalie's P.O.V**

"God that Eden gives me the shyts(didn't want to swear) and his little friend Hayden isn't any better," I exclaimed annoyed

_Flashback_

_I walked into my Modern History class and sat with my friends Vanessa, Chloe ,Jessica, Mikayla and, Julienne._

"_Hey Guys," I said sitting down exhausted_

"_Why are you so tired?" Vanessa asked in a worried tone while leaning back on her boyfriend Eden_

"_I stayed up all night doing my assignment," I said as they all exchanged nervous glances_

"_What?" I asked confused_

"_Our assignment isn't due until next Thursday," Jessica said putting a hand on my shoulder_

"_ARGH!" I said standing up in a huff_

"_What's wrong Shirley have you finally figured out you're a loser,"_

"_Shut your obnoxious face Eden!" I said glaring at him_

"_Hey don't blame him he's just trying to give you a reality check," Hayden said smugly_

"_You too!" I said glaring at him_

"_Alright you three break it up!" Mr. Mendes said coming into the room_

"_Oh and mail came for 12 of you,"_

"_Umm… Eden, Hayden, Natalie, Jamie, Vanessa, Chloe, Jessica, Mikayla, Julienne, Spencer, Taylor and Steven. We all got up and collected our letters and I quickly stuffed mine in my pocket I didn't feel like reading it right now._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah Hayden is a jerk but I don't know what you've got against Eden," Vanessa said a hint of hurt in her voice

"I'm sorry Ness I just… don't really like him okay," I answered

"Okay," She answered head hanging downwards, "Hey! Did you read your letter?" She asked honey eyes glistening.

I stuck my hand inside my pocket and pulled out the letter and opened it… it read:

_Greetings Young one_

_I am contacting you to offer you a place at the Xiaolin Temple in China to become the Xiaolin Wind Dragon you probably have a lot of questions so I would like to arrange a meeting with you and your fellow dragons please meet at the address below if you have any trouble getting there just call me on this number and I will arrange a jet for you_

_From Master Fung and Dojo!_

Who's Dojo? I wondered but wasted no time and sprinted home to start packing ringlet curls flapping in my face.

**Was it decent? Please read and Review PPL!**

**New chapter coming soon if I get good reviews**

**RaixKim4eva**


	2. The first arrival

**RK4eva: Yeah new chappy! Whoop whoop!**

**Raimundo: Yes and why do we care?**

**Kimiko: Rai be nice or else!**

**Raimundo: Or else what?**

**Julienne: She will through pie at you!**

**Eden: What is it with you and pie!?**

**Julienne: I LIKE PIE! And eggs they are good too**

**Eden……**

**Vanessa: No way cookies are way better than pie**

**Eden: Yeah I love cookies**

**Natalie: You're just saying that because she said it!**

**Eden: (Staring lovingly into Vanessa's eyes) Yeah I know**

**Jamie: Is he here?**

**Hayden: Who?**

**Jamie: YOU!**

**Hayden: Yes it is I the man of your dreams!**

**Jamie: ARGH!**

**Hayden: Jamie…Jamie JAMIE WAIT!**

**(Hayden follows after her)**

**RK4eva: Ok…**

**Natalie: Weird…**

**Mikayla: Oh can I do the disclaimer?**

**Chloe: NO I wanna do it!**

**Jessica: No way I did it in the other chapter so I should do it again!**

**Julienne: Oh I'll do it! RaixKim4eva does not own Xiaolin Showdown or any other songs she may use!**

**RK4eva: But I do own all my OC's!**

**Jessica: Julz… Did you just say something other than I like pie or I like eggs?**

**Julienne: Maybe…**

**Natalie: Wow you are…**

**Julienne: Retarded!**

**Natalie: Yeah! HEY!**

**Mikayla: You two break it up!**

**Chloe: Well on with the show!**

**Natalie: I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!**

**Chloe: ….**

_Hayden's P.O.V_

I arrived at this so called Xiaolin Temple and knocked on the door I was greeted by a small yellow headed boy

"MASTER FUNG there is a belting young man at the door!"

"…belting…,"

I entered the temple and came face to face with a boy who looked very similar to me

"Hey who are you?" He asked confused

"I'm a dragon or something?" I answered and saw his face brighten up

"Oh which element are you?"

"Well on the note it said I was…Earth," His jaw dropped so far it nearly hit the ground

"Earth?"

"Yeah," I answered confused too why he was acting like this

"Ah yes this is Hayden the other dragon of Earth," I heard a voice say I turned around to see an old man with blue eyes

"Ah are you Master Font," I asked

"NO! IT IS MASTER FUNG!" The small yellow headed boy said

"Umm can you guys tell me your names?"

"Well I'm Raimundo you can just call me Rai" The Brazilian kid said

"I am Omi THE GREATEST XIAOLIN DRAGON IN THE WORLD!" He exclaimed

"Right… are you guys the only ones here?"

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA! GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE WHERE IS MY DIARY!"

"Who was that?" I was soon answered by an angry girl stomping down the hall

"RAIM-" She was interrupted, "Um who are you?" She asked me I didn't answer I was too busy staring at her she had long black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello you know it is rude to stare," She said to me clearly annoyed

"Yes I do know that and my name is Hayden I'm the dragon of Earth I think," I answered

"Clay! Come here there is someone you should meet!"

"Alright partner I'm here," A Texan boy said

"This is Hayden he's the dragon of Earth like you!" She answered cheerfully but her grin disappeared when she saw Raimundo.

"H-h-hey Kim," He said nervously suddenly her hands caught alight and she started throwing fire balls at him

"ARGH!" He screamed as one hit him in the stomach suddenly his face turned very dark and the girl who hands had been on fire quickly extinguished her flames.

"Kim I knew you were angry but that doesn't mean you had to give me a third degree burn!" He screamed

"Well you brought it on yourself you know!"

"Oh yeah how!"

"Yo know I have a temper and yet you still make me angry,"

"Well I'm sorry if you have no control!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"WELL I WISH WE NEVER MET!"

I sat there in amazement as these two both stormed off in different directions

"Umm…,"

"Don't ask partner," The Texan kid said as he walked off

"So what do I do now," I asked to no one in particular

"I will give you a guide around the temple," Omi said

"Um I think you mean tour,"

"That too!" He said enthusiastically

This was going to be good!

**RK4eva: Was it decent**

**Hayden: For once it was**

**RK4eva: Why?**

**Hayden: Because it was about me!**

**RK4eva: Hey I'm only making it about you because I'm introducing the four main elements first!**

**Hayden: Sure…**

**RK4eva: Why don't you go and talk to your little girlfriend Jamie?**

**Hayden: (Blushes) what are you talking about I don't like her!**

**RK4eva: Sure**

**Hayden: I DON'T!**

**Natalie: Right**

**Hayden: Why don't you fly home to your mummy bird girl?**

**Eden: Why don't you before I burn you too a crisp!**

**Hayden: Why are you sticking up for her?**

**Eden: Because she's Vanessa's BF**

**Chloe: Is the next chapter gunna be in my P.O.V?**

**Hayden: Yeah sure it is (Sarcastically)**

**RK4eva: Actually it is!**

**Chloe: Cool! I got to tell Jess!**

**Natalie: Is there gunna be a song in the next one**

**Eden: Yeah there should be Goldie locks is right!**

**Natalie: Who are you calling Goldie locks!?**

**Eden: You!**

**(Natalie blows him away with her wind power)**

**Hayden: You finally did something useful!**

**Natalie: Why does every one of these convos end with me getting dissed! **

**Hayden: Coz its fun!**

**Natalie: Shut up before I make you **

**(Natalie blows him away too)**

**RK4eva: Thank god they were getting annoying**

**Chloe: Yeah!**

**Natalie: Now it's just us girls!**

**RK4eva, Natalie, Chloe: Nice!**


	3. Explaination

**RK4eva: alright people here's a new chapter!**

**Chloe: Yeah and I'm finally in the story!**

**RK4eva: You were in the first chapter**

**Chloe: But I had like one line!**

**RK4eva: One very important line**

**Hayden: (Snorts his drink out through his nose) Yeah right**

**Chloe: Shut up or you will become very wet!**

**Hayden: Ooh I'm gunna be wet THE HORROR!**

**Natalie: Yeah but then I'll blast you and you will become wet and cold!**

**Hayden: Why are you taking her side?**

**Natalie: Oh I don't know… Coz she's my friend!**

**RK4eva: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any songs I may put in but I do own all ** **my OC's**

**Hayden: Sadly…**

**RK4eva: I will give you a choice either SHUT UP! Or I could organize a very ** **awkward moment in the next chapter…**

**Hayden: You wouldn't!**

**RK4eva: (Smiles evilly) Oh I would!**

**Chloe and Natalie: Awkward moment!**

**RK4eva: If you insist**

**Hayden: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Chloe's P.O.V_   
I arrived at the temple it was absolutely stunning! It had trees all around and a mountain range to the north that had a beautiful ring of fog around one of them I let out a stupefied sigh but came to my senses and walked inside the temple. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by a great mop of black hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. 

"Hey Babes!" Jess said to me with a joyful smile on her face, "We were all waiting for you!" Sure enough I looked around and saw most of my friends sitting on the couch. I saw Natalie and ran up to her and gave her a big hug. 

"Hey Girl," She said her dark ringlets bouncing up and down and a childlike sparkle in her beautiful hazel eyes, "You are the last one here…As always!" 

"Hey I wouldn't want to break tradition now would I?" 

"Please sit down Chloe we have a lot to talk about," Master Fung said politely 

"Okay," I replied calmly 

"I am sure you are wondering why you are here," 

"Yes," We all said in perfect unison 

"Well all of you control one of the elements of the Earth there are four base elements which make up the secondary elements some of you have. Those base elements are Water which Chloe has, Fire which Eden has, Earth which Hayden has and Wind which Natalie has. The secondary elements are Ice which Mikayla has, Lightning which Vanessa has, Magma, which Spencer has, Light which Jessica has, Darkness which Julienne has, Rock which Taylor has, Seasons which Steve has and thunder which Jamie has. You will use these elements to rid the world of evil doers. You will train every day except Sundays they are days for you except when we collect Shen-Gon-Wu. Which brings me yo my next point Shen-Gon-Wu are magical items that each do different things you activate these by saying their names. You are all responsible for collecting these items they can appear at any time and at any place in the world so be prepared," He finished we all sat there out of words 

"That is so cool!" Natalie said with a huge smile on her face. 

"Kimiko, Clay, Omi and Raimundo will show you too your rooms there will be three per room," 

"Oh and by judging by the boils on a part of my body that I don't really want to talk about we have a new Wu," Dojo said slithering outside 

We all followed him outside and he turned into a fifty foot dragon I stood there with my mouth agape. 

"Yeah it had that effect on me too," The Texan boy exclaimed giving me a heart warming smile 

"So what did you say your name was again?" I asked him 

"I didn't but its Clay," He said getting on Dojo and helping me up 

"I guess that's the sort of name that grows on you," I said sitting behind Clay 

"I hope so!" He said as we flew off into the air. 

**RK4eva: That was my second chapter today!**

**Chloe: Ewww! Did you have to make me like Clay!**

**Clay: Oh! I'm not that bad... Am I?**

**Chloe: No I'm just kidding!**

**RK4eva: Alright love birds break it up!**

**Clay and Chloe: We are not love birds!**

**Natalie: Right…**

**Clay: When did you get here?**

**Natalie: I don't know **

**Chloe: I thought you knew all**

**Natalie: Well…Well…Well!**

**Chloe: Someone's getting angry**

**Natalie: I AM NOT!**

**Chloe: Are too!**

**Natalie: AM NOT!**

**(Gets a mini tornado in her hand and punches Hayden)**

**Hayden: What did I do!?**

**Natalie: Nothing I just felt like hitting you**

**Hayden:…**

**Natalie: Now you have nothing to say**

**Chloe: Thank God!**

**RK4eva: Hallelujah! **

**Eden: Amen to that!**

**Hayden: You're my best friend!**

**Eden: Yeah but you are getting annoying**

**Hayden: (Mutters under his breath) Some friend!**

**Eden: What**

**Hayden: Nothing!**

**Hayden: Oh and by the way YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD TOO ME IN THAT CHAPTER HA!**

**RK4eva: You just wait!**

**Hayden: (Gulp) …Sorry?**

**RK4eva: Oh that ain't gunna work**

**Natalie: YEAH!**

**Chloe: SUCK!**

**RK4eva: I'm gunna make him do something really embarrassing!**

**Natalie: Hurry up and do the next chapter so I can see!**

**Chloe: Yeah**

**Eden: Yeah!**

**Hayden: Hey!**

**  
**


	4. The wu hunt

**Eden: This chapter is told in my P.O.V**

**Natalie: Thanks for letting us know captain obvious!**

**Eden: Captain obvious?**

**Natalie: Ah! Forget it!**

**Chloe: I'm gunna kick some major ass I mean but! In this battle!**

**Natalie: Holy Dashi you swore!**

**Chloe: So the Xiaolin thing is already brushing off on you**

**Natalie: Huh?**

**Chloe: You just said Holy Dashi**

**Natalie: Oh…**

**Eden: You guys think I can get a word in?**

**Natalie and Chloe: NO!**

**Eden: Oh…**

**Hayden: I'M BACK!**

**Natalie: ARGH! (Faints)**

**Hayden: I didn't do it!**

**Chloe: (sarcastically) Right**

**Hayden: was that sarcasm?**

**Chloe: (sarcastically) No**

**Hayden: Oh Okay**

**Chloe: You are so stupid**

**Natalie: Yeah I agree**

**Eden: I thought you fainted**

**Natalie: Yeah but I woke up**

**Eden: Oh**

**Hayden: You know your girlfriend wouldn't like to know you're cheating on her with her best friend**

**Eden: NO I'M NOT!**

**Hayden: Well you have a crush on her!**

**Eden: Do not!**

**Hayden: Do too!**

**Eden: Do not!**

**Natalie GUYS! As much as I'm thrilled you're fighting over me STOP!**

**Eden and Hayden: OR WHAT!**

**Natalie: Or I'll get the authoress to make you suffer!**

**RK4eva: Yeah Natalie's a close friend I think I can arrange a little something for the two of you…**

**Eden and Hayden: (Gulp) HELP!**

**Chloe: I'll do the disclaimer! RaixKim4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but she does own us! She doesn't own any other songs she may use as well!**

**RK4eva: If I get at least one review I'll make something bad happen to these two but if I don't sadly they will be spared**

**Hayden: Hey friends don't give each other ultimatum!**

**RK4eva: Who says you're my friend!**

**Hayden and Eden: (Gulp)**

_Eden's P.O.V_

I got off Dojo and let my big clumsy foot trip someone 

"Sorry!" I said as I helped them up and I suddenly found myself staring into a pair of light hazel eyes but quickly recovered and said 

"Sorry again I didn't see you there," 

"It's okay I wasn't really watching where I was going," Natalie said nervously as she got up. I put my hand up to stretch and felt my hand catch on something I heard a snap and new I had broken it. I turned around to find Natalie but her hair down for the first time It was long really long at least half way down her back and it was in pure dark brown ringlets. She looked gorgeous! I realized what I was thinking and quickly snapped out of it I had a girlfriend! 

"You alright kid!" I heard Dojo say 

"Yeah," I said running up next to Vanessa 

"You alright you look really flushed," She said her honey eyes filled with worry 

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine" She nodded but I could tell she didn't believe me 

We arrived at a fair in Paris and I suddenly realized I didn't know what the Wu was 

"Hey Kimiko what's the Wu?" I asked her 

"Um it's the Memory mirror It allows you to see peoples memories in the reflective surface of the mirror," She said going back to talking to Rai who I could tell she had a crush on and it was the same with him I would have to work on that… 

"Hello planet to Eden," Omi said waving a small hand in front of me 

"It's Earth Omi," I said chuckling to myself 

"But that does not make any sense!" He asked confused 

"It makes a lot of sense Omi if anything doesn't make sense it's you!" I yelled back to him 

"The Wu is mine Xiaolin losers," A Goth kid said flying up 

"Um who are all these new people?" He asked confused 

"They came to help us kick your can!" Kimiko yelled 

Suddenly everyone stated sprinting towards the Wu except Natalie 

What's wrong with her I wondered but didn't have time to think about it for long because I felt a fist connect with my face. I turned around to find the person who punched me was that Goth kid I growled and kicked the Wu out of his hands and landed in a high tree right next to Natalie. 

"Natalie! Get the Wu!" I screamed 

But the Goth kid started to fly and I knew she had no chance. I turned around too afraid to watch our defeat when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see Natalie with the Wu in her hands 

"How did you get it so fast?" I asked astounded 

"Umm…I…," She stuttered 

"He dropped it! And I picked it up!" She said hurriedly 

"Where is he then?" 

"He…Flew away…Yeah he flew away" She said with a fake smile on her face 

"Come on guys let's go home and have some grub!" Clay said rubbing his stomach 

"Yeah," We all chorused as we hopped on Dojo to go home 

"I know you're there," Natalie said from inside the crowd of people 

"You're not as stealthy as you think," She said staring at the tree that she got the Wu from. 

**RK4eva: Was it normal? Or did it have some form of normality in it?**

**Eden: Yeah normality…we can talk about normality until the cows come home!**

**Natalie: What's normal!**

**Omi: What are these cows of which you speak! Are they Heylin?**

**Everyone: (groan) you are so naïve!**

**RK4eva: Oh and by the way my story is normal! OKAY!**

**Everyone: Right…**

**RK4eva: Yes I am right!**

**Natalie: You know if there weren't weird people in the world like you the world would be boring**

**RK4eva: Did you just call me weird!?**

**Natalie: Maybe?**

**Jessica: You really need to calm down**

**Steven: Yeah you've got steam coming out of your ears**

**RK4eva: Do not!**

**Spencer: Yeah you do!**

**Taylor: Go Manchester United!**

**Everyone: What?**

**Taylor: Sorry I just wanted to be included In the conversation**

**Everyone: Right…**

**Jamie: So read and review people!**

**Vanessa: Well if they're reading this they must of already read the story!**

**Jamie: And why do you care?**

**Vanessa: I don't**

**Jamie…**


	5. She is a threat!

**RK4eva: New chappy people! And by the way this story does have couples in it!**

**Everyone: Who?**

**RK4eva: (Evil smile) Well…**

**Hayden: On second thoughts I don't wanna know**

**RK4eva: Too late!**

**RK4eva: Hayden and Jamie!**

**Jamie: Ewww!**

**Hayden: YES! I mean…Ahh…ewww!**

**Natalie: (sarcastically) Right!**

**RK4eva: Natalie and-**

**Natalie: Wait a minute I don't want to be with any of these jerks!**

**Guys: Hey!**

**Natalie: Sorry! I don't like to lie!**

**Chloe and Jessica: Would you guys like a band aid coz you just got CUT!**

**RK4eva: Alright as I was saying Natalie and-**

**(Natalie punches RK4eva knocking her out)**

**Everyone: (stares wide eyed)**

**Julienne: I LIKE PIE!**

**Omi: ME TOO!**

**Taylor: I LIKE MANCHESTER UNITED!**

**(Everyone stares at Taylor)**

**Taylor: Sorry…**

**Julienne and Omi: PIE!**

**Taylor: Manchester United**

**Julienne and Omi: PIE!**

**Taylor: Manchester United**

**Julienne and Omi: PIE!**

**Natalie: BREAK IT UP!**

**RK4eva: ( with bloody nose) START RUNNING!!!!!!!**

**Natalie: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**RK4eva: I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN**

**Natalie: HELP!**

**Taylor: RaixKim4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but she wish she did!**

**Natalie: (running) and sadly she owns me!**

**RK4eva: (chasing) come here so I can murder you!**

**Taylor: And she owns the rest of us too!**

**Mikayla: She also doesn't own any songs she may put in!**

**Taylor: When did you show up?**

**Mikayla: I don't know all I know is I'm in this strange white room…**

**Taylor: Yeah…**

**Mikayla and Taylor: Weird!**

**Natalie: (still being chased) on with the story **

**(Scream from Natalie)**

**RK4eva: That'll teach her…I mean on with the story!**

"_I know you're there," Natalie said from inside the crowd of people _

"_You're not as stealthy as you think," She said staring at the tree that she got the Wu from. _

_Chase young's P.O.V_

I watched the girl walk until she was out of sight and then said

"She is more of a threat than I anticipated," I said to Wuya who was sitting in the tree next to me

"HER! She is just a little girl!" Wuya said in a disbelieving tone. I walked close to Wuya trying to cover up the fear in my eyes and said.

"Do not underestimate her! She is more of a threat than you could ever imagine,"

_Wuya's P.O.V_

I saw the fear in Chase's eyes and new this was no joke. She didn't look like much but there was more to her than meets the eye I sensed it. The fear in his eyes was overwhelming I have never seen Chase so scared not even when he faced the four Master Xiaolin dragons this girl must be very powerful.

"What do we do now?" I questioned

"There is no way we can defeat her well at least not in combat," He said simply

"Then how do we win?" I asked confused

"We need to find her weakness," He said

"But I thought you said,"

"I did but her weakness is in her heart not in her fighting skills," Chase said staring at me

"One more question how did they that Eden boy know how to fight?"

He laughed at this and said " If beating Spicer is considered fighting then I have no idea,"

"Enough talk we must prepare," He said simply jumping down from the tree and out of sight

Although I am sure this girl is no threat I mean she can't be a threat she hasn't even started training yet. I can't help but wonder maybe she is a challenge…

**Natalie: Oh yeah who's powerful! Who's the best!**

**Omi: I AM THE BEST!**

**Natalie: Then why am I the threat?**

**Omi: Well…um…AHH!**

**RK4eva: FOR ONCE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!**

**Everyone: YES!!!!**

**Julienne: You made my day Omi! **

**Omi: I thought god was the maker of the day!**

**Julienne: Ahh! Forget it!**

**RK4eva: Read and Review PPL!**


	6. What am I going to do!

**Rk4eva: Here's another chapter!**

**Natalie: AWSOME!!!!!**

**Eden: Woot! Woot!**

**Chloe: Yeah!**

**Hayden: Who cares!**

**(Everyone stares at Hayden)**

**Jamie: I do**

**(Hayden turns around to see Jamie in a silver gown)**

**Hayden: (Eyes bugging out of his head) Yeah I care too! **

**Chloe: you're just saying that because she said it**

**Hayden: Am not!**

**Chloe: Am too!**

**Hayden: Am not!**

**Chloe: Am too**

**Hayden: Am not**

**Chloe: Am-**

**Steven: CUT IT OUT! I AM SO SICK OF BOTH OF YOU FIGHTING HAYDEN WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT YOU ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH JAMIE AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Natalie: Since when do you talk?**

**Steven: Since I have something to say**

**Jamie: (softly) Hayden is this true**

**Hayden: …Maybe…**

**Jamie: Yes or no?**

**Hayden: (whispering) yes**

**Jamie: I can't hear you**

**Hayden: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RK4eva: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own my OC's!**

**Natalie: We know!**

**RK4eva: SHUT UP!**

**Natalie: You gunna make me!**

**RK4eva: No**

**Natalie: Huh?**

**RK4eva: You just wait!**

**Natalie: gulp**

**Eden: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Natalie's P.O.V

I woke up to feel a light breeze on my face and smiled the wind always did that too me

"Yeah that happens to me too," I turned around to see Raimundo standing in my doorway

"What does?" I questioned but I already knew what he was going to say

"The wind it always makes me smile," he said giving me a friendly smile I could tell we were going to be good friends

"So who's sharing a room with you?" I questioned

"I'm with Eden and Hayden," He said that happy smile plastered on his face

"You're gunna have fun!" I said in a sarcastic tone by this time he had come down and sat by me

"Why? Who are you with?"

"I've got Kimiko and Jamie with me," I said in a flat tone

"Aren't you happy?" He said with a confused expression

"Yeah! Of coarse I just like my privacy," I said my face turned downwards

"Well I'm sorry but you're not gunna get much of that around here!"

I laughed at this and said

"Oh and you should tell Kimiko," His faced turned panicky and said

"I don't know what you mean!" He said in a rushed tone

"You know exactly what I mean! Don't worry I won't tell anyone,"

"Really?" He said nervously

"We're friends! And I don't spill secrets," I said with a comforting smile on my face

"Thanks," he said standing up

"You're welcome,"

"Oh and well done on the Wu yesterday I have never seen anyone move actually I didn't see you at all," He said with a suspicious look

I started to get nervous what if he knew

"Oh I'm just lucky I guess," I answered nervously

"Okay," He said leaving

I got up and changed into my Xiaolin robes. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and looked in the mirror I saw ringlets of long cascading dark brown hair going half way down my back and two ringlets going down either side of my face framing it once I was satisfied with my appearance I walked down the hall towards the kitchen. When I arrived I walked to the pantry and got out a packet of frosted flakes and some milk from the fridge and sat down in the only free seat in the middle of Kimiko and Eden. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eden staring at me in a funny way and said

"Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?" I said distressed

He blushed at this and said "No! I was just…," Everyone giggled this and Kimiko whispered in my ear

"He really likes you!"

I gave her a disapproving look and said

"He's got a girlfriend and she's my best friend I wouldn't do that," I said in a sad tone

She gave me a sorrowful look and said

"Just remember that he does like you and it's really obvious!" She said emphasizing the really

"Alright everyone time for training," Dojo said banging his gong

"Dojo we get it! You don't need to keep banging the gong!" Steven said through mouthfuls of pancakes

"Well you're supposed to be in the courtyard now for your training session and I mean NOW!" Dojo screamed as we all sprinted off towards the training area

"Ah young monks I have been waiting for a while," Master Fung said glaring at us

"We are moooooost sorryfull Master Fung but Raimundo was late getting down because was undoing Natalie's strapping!"

At this everyone fell silent and Raimundo and I were standing there with our mouths hanging open and Eden looked like he had steam coming out of his ears.

"Omi I think you mean Raimundo was late getting _down_ because he was _chatting_ with Natalie,"

"OH! MY BADNESS!!!!!!!!!!!" Omi said with a huge cheesy grin

"It is alright Omi we all understand that you have not had the experience with language that these students have," Master Fung said calmly

"Today we will be having a test fight to evaluate the new student's ability to fight hand combat in the first fight everyone will be against Raimundo as he is Shoku leader,"

"Who goes first Master Fung," Clays Texan accent answered

"First will be Raimundo versus Natalie," As soon as Master Fung said this I felt my knees go weak what am I going to do now!

**RK4eva: Was it okay?**

**Natalie: I liked it**

**Chloe: Ditto! But I wasn't in that chapter!**

**Eden: Well you can't be in every chapter!**

**Chloe: But she is! (Pointing to Natalie)**

**Eden: No she isn't!**

**RK4eva: Actually she is**

**Eden: Hey aren't you on my side?**

**RK4eva: I'm not on anybodies side!**

**Eden: Well you are defending her**

**Natalie: hey don't I get a say in this?**

**Everyone: NO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Natalie: …Oh…**

**Eden: I'm sorry**

**Natalie: It's okay**

**Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Natalie and Eden: SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: Make us!**

**Natalie: Fine!**

**Eden: …**

**Natalie: Eden?**

**Eden: Natalie?**

**Chloe: I'm confused**

**Everyone: Ditto!**

**Natalie: JUST READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! OR SOMETHING REALLY BAD WILL HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!**

**RK4eva: No it won't!**

**Natalie: I'm just giving people and incentive to review!**

**Eden: What's with all the big words!!!!**

**Everyone: Ohhhhh!**


	7. I'm complicated

**RK4eva: Chapter 7 people!!!!!**

**Everyone except Hayden: YES!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Everyone stares at Hayden)**

**Hayden: What?**

**Chloe: Say you like the story!**

**Hayden: Why should I?**

**Chloe: Because I said so!!!!!!!!!**

**Hayden: I don't listen to you**

**Jamie: I think you should listen to Chloe**

**Hayden: Okay!**

**Chloe: NO WAY! How did you get him to do that?**

**Jamie: I don't know he just listens to me for some reason**

**Eden: You two are so blind it's not funny!**

**Jamie and Chloe: Huh?**

**Eden: Hayden is in love with Jamie you can tell by the way he has that dumb look on his face!**

**(Chloe looks at Hayden who is staring at Jamie with a dumb expression)**

**Chloe and Jamie: Oh!**

**(Natalie comes in with a mini-skirt and black tank top with her hair down)**

**Everyone: Hi Natalie!**

**Natalie: Hey peeps!**

**Chloe: Where did you go?**

**Natalie: I needed to get out of this stupid white room it gave me the creeps!**

**(Eden is staring at Natalie with a dumb expression on his face)**

**Natalie: What's wrong with Eden?**

**Chloe and Jamie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**

**Natalie??????????**

**Chloe and Jamie: Never mind!**

**Natalie: Right…**

**Julienne: RK4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but she does own me!**

**Omi: And me!**

**Julienne: No she doesn't! You're not an OC!**

**Omi: Oh… my badness!**

**Everyone: Right… on with the story!!!!!!!!**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Awesome I get to fight Natalie! I want to see how she fights. I mean the way she got that Wu the other day I didn't even see her do it! She said it just fell out of his hands well that is possible for Jack Spicer but it still seems suspicious… I'll have to keep my eye out for her.

"Alright Raimundo I want you to go all out on this," Master Fung said in a calm yet stern voice

"I don't want to hurt her Master Fung," I said in a shocked voice

He gave me a stern look and then said

"Don't argue,"

"Yes Master," I said bowing

"The one to stay in the circle the longest is the winner this is hand to hand combat so there is no Shen-Gon-Wu to be used,"

"Okay," We both answered in unison

I looked over at Natalie and she seemed really nervous not scared just nervous just then she came over and whispered in my ear

"Don't hate me,"

"Why would I hate you," but I was soon answered when I heard Master Fung say

"Fight," As soon as he said this I was kicked in the chest so hard it knocked the wind out of me and I fell to the ground. I quickly recovered and did a flip in the air and came down over her head as soon as I was about to kick her she vanished and I hit the ground **HARD!** She was beating me and badly.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I watched from the side lines as Raimundo came down over Natalie's head I smirked at this she had no chance now and suddenly without even looking up she disappeared and Rai hit the ground really hard!

"Rai!" I screamed and was about to run over to me but Master Fung held me back

"He has to do this Kimiko," Master Fung said sternly

I looked over at Rai who was now looking around for her and thought _please be okay Rai…please_.

Natalie's P.O.V

I was sitting on the ground on the side of the ring behind Rai everyone else could see me apart from him I smiled at this all he had to do was turn around to see me. As soon as I thought this he turned around and stared in disbelief and then charged at me. He sent a gust of wind at me and I waved it off with a movement of my hand. Then he screamed

"Shoku annihilation wind!" A huge tornado of wind came straight at me I just looked at it and sighed I put my hand up and snapped my fingers it immediately disappeared and he looked at me and said

"What are you?"

"I'm complicated," I said as I did a flying kick and sent him soaring out of the ring

"Winner Natalie," Master Fung whispered with a disbelieving look on his face

As I walked out of the ring everyone was staring at me I just sighed and said

"Anyone else want to face me?" As soon as I said this everyone stepped backwards except Omi who had a happy smile on his face but his eyes were screaming fear

"I will face you Natalie for you are a girl and girls cannot possibly beat me! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE BEST XIAOLIN WARRIOR IN THE WORLD!!"

I smirked at this and then said "Well if you're so great how come you weren't chosen to be shoku leader?" He smile dropped at this and he got into fighting stance and the fear left his eyes it was replaced with a look of utter determination.

"Bring it off!" He screamed

"It's bring it on partner!" Clay bellowed from the side lines

"Are you ready?" I asked taking a loose fighting stance

I was answered with the small monk screaming

"Tiger eating bananas," I laughed at this and closed my eyes and sat down

Eden's P.O.V

I watched as Natalie closed her eyes and sat down just as Omi went flying past her I gaped at this. How did she learn to fight like this? I looked up just in time to see Omi do a sweep kick and Natalie jump up in mid air and kick Omi in the face and he went flying out of the ring.

"Winner Natalie," Master Fung whispered again with that same disbelieving look on his face but now ten times worse

She walked out of the ring not out of breath at all she looked like this was just a walk in the park for her. She looked at all of us and said

"I'm sorry," and walked off I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and looked into her eyes and was about to say something when I realized how beautiful her eyes were they were a beautiful light hazel and they were slightly green around the iris and then darkened until they reached a hazel colour and her hair was in ringlet curls that were cascading down her back in a high ponytail and-

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She said trying to put on her angry face but I could see a light blush on her face and said

"Well why do you keep blushing?" I said smirking trying to cover up my own blush

"Well…uh…," She stuttered

Vanessa's P.O.V

I saw my boyfriend staring at my best friend who by the way looked gorgeous! As she always did I felt myself become jealous why he couldn't look at me the way he looked at her after all I was his girlfriend! My jealousy is going to drive me to murder!

But she didn't know how right she was…

**RK4eva: O.o the suspense!**

**Vanessa: No she didn't!**

**Natalie: No she didn't what?**

**Vanessa: YOU!!!!!!!!**

**Natalie: Me what?**

**Vanessa: You stole my boyfriend you biatch!**

**Natalie: What the hell are you talking about?**

**RK4eva: Uh Vanessa?**

**Vanessa: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RK4eva: She hasn't read the chapter **

**Vanessa: Oh…sorry**

**Natalie: Okay…**

**Clay: Howdy ya'll!**

**Chloe: CLAY!**

**Clay: CHLOE!**

**(They hug each other)**

**Everyone: Awwww!**

**Clay and Chloe: (blushing) SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: Make us!**

**RK4eva: Read and Review people!**

**Natalie: I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Eden: (jealous) HEY!**


	8. I don't want to loose you!

**RK4eva: This is chapter 8 YAY!!!!!!!**

**Eden: BIG ACHEIVEMENT!**

**RK4eva: It is so a big achievement!**

**Eden: I know that's what I said**

**RK4eva: Oh…I thought you were being sarcastic**

**Eden: Why would you think that?**

**Natalie: Well anyone who is best friends with Hayden has got to be…well?**

**Eden: Incredibly handsome!**

**Natalie: YOU WISH!**

**Eden: Yeah I do...HEY!**

**Hayden: Well I can't help it if the god's decided that I should look like this and you should have to go through life looking like…THAT!**

**Eden: You want a piece of this!**

**Hayden: Anywhere anytime!**

**Eden: You just name the place and I'll be there**

**Natalie: Guys stop!**

**Eden: Okay!**

**Hayden: NO!**

**Jamie: Please Hadey wadey**

**Hayden: Okay!**

**RK4eva: Oh Jesus! (Sorry if I offended any Catholics)**

**RK4eva: Okay now for my list of reviewers…where's the list?...WHERE IS THAT GOD DAMM F#$ING LIST!!!!!!!!**

**(Finds list with pie finger marks all over it)**

**RK4eva: OMI AND JULIENNE GET YOUR BUTTS HERE!!!!!!!!!**

**Julienne and Omi: Yeah?**

**RK4eva: Julienne and Omi tell me why there are PIE FINGER MARKS ON MY LIST OF REVIEWERS I WOULD LIKE TO THANK!!!!!!!!!!**

**Julienne: I'M INNOCENT!**

**Omi: I'M GUILTY!**

**Julienne: Omi!**

**Natalie: Omi I think you mean innocent**

**Omi: No I don't **

**RK4eva: (Through gritted teeth) I will give your short little legs a five second lead**

**Omi: Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**Julienne: RK4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown or any songs she may use but she does own us OC's!**

**Natalie: I ain't no ones property!**

**RK4eva: Well your mine!**

**Natalie: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chloe: Anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

Natalie's P.O.V

I ran inside and thought of a place that no one would find me not my room that is way too obvious, the scroll room…NO! … THE CLOSET! I quickly ran down the hall and hid in the closet and let the tears that I have been holding in for so long slip out I NEVER CRIED! Well I never used to…No one knew about my fighting skills until I came to this stupid place! Now everyone will want to know how I got them well I won't tell them NO WAY! Everyone is scared of me now…I really stuffed up! They are pretty good but…I was going easy on them and they were some of the best and I kicked their butts! When I was going easy! Man am I really that good? I let another tear slide down my face as I buried my head in my knees and wept silently

Clay's P.O.V

I just stood there that girl was so powerful so very powerful she beat our Shoku leaders attack with a snap of her fingers! That was his most powerful attack! That little lady is something and she looked like she was going easy too I wonder how powerful she really is…

"Where'd she go?" Chloe asked as she looked up at me with a very cute questioning look

"She ran inside," Eden said with a sad look on his face

"What's wrong partner?" I asked going over to him

"Nothing's wrong!" He said putting on a fake smile

"Who cares where she is," A voice said from behind me I turned around and saw it was Vanessa who spoke

"Ness she's you best friend," I said in a disbelieving tone

"So! Doesn't mean I need to care," She said with her arms crossed as she looked into her eyes I saw a look of jealousy why would she be jealous? Then it hit me as hard as a Bull charging at a rodeo clown! She was jealous that Eden liked Natalie so she picked up on it too huh! This is going to stir things up around here!

"Young monks," Master Fung said addressing us I bowed as he continued to speak

"I have decided that since there are many of us now we will be splitting up into groups to go on Shen-Gon-Wu hunts there will be four per group the groups will be **Group 1** Raimundo, Kimiko, Eden and Natalie; **Group 2** Clay, Omi, Chloe and Hayden; **Group 3** Mikayla, Julienne, Spencer and Taylor and finally **Group 4** Jamie, Vanessa, Steven and Jessica,"

"Can we come up with other name apart from Group 1, Group 2, Group 3 and Group 4?" Steven asked with a mischievous look on his face

"Of course," Master Fung said suspiciously

"GO THE NUCK 'N' FUTS!" Steve said trying to high-five the girls but they all turned their backs on him

"Oh man!" He exclaimed in a huff

We all cracked up laughing even Master Fung cracked a small smile all except Eden. Everyone realized he wasn't laughing and stared at him.

"What's wrong partner and don't tell me nothing because if you weren't laughing at something as funny as Steve making a fool of himself something's got to be wrong,"

He looked at me for a second as if contemplating whether to tell me or not and then said

"I'm worried about her she just ran off and I don't know why," He said with worry filled eyes

"Go find her then," I said with a smile on my face

"I can't," He said with tear filled eyes

"Why?" I asked now very confused

"I'm not very good with the whole advice thing…can you go do it?" He said with pleading eyes

"Okay," I said as I walked off to once again play the comforter role

I walked all through the temple and couldn't find her until I decided to just sit down and listen for her like I was meditating as I listened I thought I heard a very soft weeping coming from the closet that most people couldn't hear unless in a meditative state. I walked over to the closet and opened it to find the person I had been searching for I sat down beside her and started to work my magic…

Omi's P.O.V

I cannot believe she beat me…she is a girl how could she beat me! Girls belong in the kitchen doing cooking and cleaning not beating me!!!!!! I AM THE GREATEST XIALOIN WARRIOR IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!! AND I DESERVED TO BE SHOKU LEADER NOT RAIMUNDO!

"So what do we do now Master Fung?" Mikayla questioned while making ice balls in mid-air

"Now for a history lesson," He explained

"Huh?" We all said very confused

"Well in light of recent events I think it is wise to tell you this tale now please follow me,"

As I followed Master Fung I noticed that Clay was not with us. He very selfish there is no I in me! (He means there is no I in team) we stopped at the scroll room and Master Fung beckoned us to sit down.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I sat down next to Kim and she gave me a 'what the hell is going on look' and I gave her an 'I have no idea' look and shrugged at her. Master Fung suddenly stood up and went over to the portrait of the Xiaolin temple painted by Master Dashi and took it off I heard Omi gasp and laughed silently to myself that guy is so easily shook up by the slightest sign of disrespect. Then I heard Kim gasp as well and looked up myself only to see that where the picture hung was now a stainless steel safe! Master Fung put in the combination and pulled out a scroll.

"Young monks this is a very special scroll so special we had to keep it locked up so the forces of evil wouldn't find it,"

"Why didn't you put it where the Heylin seed is," I questioned

"Are you kidding? That is way too easy to break into!" He said laughing

My jaw dropped at this how this little scroll could be more important then the Heylin seed that nearly caused 1500 years of darkness! This scroll has got to be important.

"Now 1500 years ago when the first Xiaolin dragons were about five years older than you are now they developed the prophecy now this prophecy was to tell the fate of the world and what will happen in the great battle but it is very hard to explain so I'll just read it to you-

"So what you're telling us is that we will all be in a great battle," Kim said eyeing our Master suspiciously

"Well yes in light of recent events we are led to believe that it is in deed told of your generation,"

We were suddenly completely silent waiting to hear more

"The prophecy goes… _The chosen 8 will gather under moon in the eyes of god. A leader will rise from the chosen led by their pure heart. Two warriors bound by an unbreakable love will fight for truth and justice. Three noble warriors will provide a valiant challenge for a witch so evil but there will be one a traitor and a friendship broken for ever. One with a past so horrible will rise with their power so great they will be the savior they will be the one they will end the darkness with the unwanted sacrifice of their true love. The darkness will end with the ones pain the darkness will end with their heartbreak," _

I was silent I tried to speak several times but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth this was just too hard to believe eight of us would be in a great battle to decide the fate of the world! Then something else hit me…

"SO ONE OF US IS GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed so loud it shook the temple

"Well yes I'm afraid that is the way it may have to be," Master Fung said a sorrowful expression on his face

"I think I may already know who that is," Master Fung said glancing around the room

"But Master-

"ENOUGH! Just go to your rooms,"

"But-

"NOW!" He screamed loosing his temper

We all ran down the hall to our separate rooms until I had an idea

"Hey guys do you all want to come into one room and you know have a chat about what happened?" I asked

They all nodded and we headed into Natalie, Jamie and Kimiko's room only to find as we entered Clay and Natalie sitting on what I guessed was Natalie's bed talking.

"Where were you two?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Now partner it ain't like that she was just-

"Clay I don't really want to tell them," Natalie said a scared expression on her face

Clay sent her an 'I understand' look and changed the subject

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Clay asked

"Well Master Fung told us the prophecy," I explained

"We should tell them," Kim said putting a hand on my shoulder that made jolts of electricity go up my spine

"Y-yeah," I stuttered

"Well we went into the scroll room and Master Fung pulled out a scroll and told us the prophecy that the four first Xiaolin dragons made,"

"So can you tell it to us partner?" Clay asked

"Well it went…_The chosen 8 will gather under moon in the eyes of god. A leader will rise from the chosen led by their pure heart. Two warriors bound by an unbreakable love will fight for truth and justice. Three noble warriors will provide a valiant challenge for a witch so evil but there will be one a traitor and a friendship broken for ever. One with a past so horrible will rise with their power so great they will be the savior they will be the one they will end the darkness with the unwanted sacrifice of their true love. The darkness will end with the ones pain the darkness will end with their heartbreak," _

Clay was silent and I looked over at Natalie who looked very panicky

"What's wrong?" Eden asked going over to her

She quickly pushed him away and said

"Eden listen to me you have to stay away from me okay," Natalie said with desperation in her eyes

"But why?" he asked going over to her

She whispered something in his ear and ran off

"Dude what'd she say?" Hayden asked

"She said that…,"

"Yes…," Hayden prodded

"She didn't want to loose me," He said staring at the space where Natalie took off

**RK4eva: That was six pages!**

**Natalie: That's a big achievement for you!**

**Chloe: Yeah!**

**Eden: Agreed!**

**Hayden: NOT!**

**Chloe: Do you always have to spoil a good mood!**

**Hayden: Yes it's what I do!**

**Natalie: Argh!**

**Eden: Read and Review people!**

**Chloe: You all rock!**

**Natalie: Vanessa's a biatch!**

**Chloe: Yeah!**

**Eden: Yeah!**

**Everyone!?!?**


	9. I'll do whatever you want

**RK4eva: Look chapter 9 I'm on a roll!**

**Natalie: You are my inspiration!**

**RK4eva: I am you!**

**Natalie: My point!**

**Chloe: Okay…**

**RK4eva: Okay I finally got a CLEAN! List of reviewers!**

**Natalie: Where is it?**

**RK4eva: FOUND IT! I would like to thank…WAIT A MINUTE… THIS IS A LIST OF THE GAME RESULTS! TAYLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Taylor: Yeah?**

**RK4eva: Can you tell me why there is a page of the game results where my reviewer's page was!**

**Taylor: Because…I LIKE MANCHESTER UNITED!!!!!!!**

**RK4eva: When I'm done with you you'll!**

**Taylor: Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**Eden: Okay RK4eva doesn't own Xiaolin showdown but she does own us OC's**

**Natalie: She also doesn't own any songs she may use**

**Chloe: More like will use!**

**Natalie and Eden: Huh?**

**Chloe: You'll see!**

**Natalie and Eden?!?!**

Natalie's P.O.V

I ran out of that room once I heard what would happen I just ran. Eden will die and it will all be my fault.

You make me feel out of my element  
like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
and you're movin' too fast

A tear left my eye as I walked out the front gate of the temple away from my friends, my master and the one I loved the most.

were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

I walked until I reached a fork in the road one way was a broken-in path that had been walked on a lot and the other was deep undergrowth that looked like it hadn't been walked on at all.

you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe

I decided I was going to take the one that hadn't been walked on when I realized that I could fly! I propelled myself off the ground and flew in the direction of the mountain. I felt myself thinking about Eden again had I done the right thing?

we cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny

Of course I have! I did the right thing by leaving I'm protecting him! He doesn't deserve to die! He deserves to live a full life with the woman he loves and die of old age…Not because of me.

were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

I felt fresh tears come to my eyes and cursed myself for being so weak I was stronger than this! I needed to prove to everyone that I was strong and to myself.

kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

I arrived at the base of a mountain and looked up for a place to take shelter from the rain that was now starting to bucket down

were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah

"Oh great!" I muttered

"What now! How could this possibly get any worse?"

"It just did my dear!" A voice said and I turned around only to see

"Hannibal Bean?!" I asked more than yelled

we lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love

"That would be me!" He said proudly

I took a loose fighting stance he wasn't worth my trouble

"Now I'm not here to fight! You would definitely beat me," He said with a sly smile on his face

"So?"

"So we are here to organize a trade,"

"What who said that?" I said looking around

Someone stepped out of the bushes and I recognized him immediately

"Chase Young," I snarled

"And?" Another croaky voice said which I also recognized

"Wuya," I said in a flat tone

"So why are you all here bothering me don't you all have something better to do?"

"Well we are here to offer you a choice,"

"Sorry not interested," I said walking off

"This is not voluntary," Chase Young said growing agitated

"You can't stop me I can just walk off," I said starting to walk off again

"Not if you want him to live," Hannibal said

"I d-don't know what y-you're talking about," I said my voice faltering

"Oh I think you do," Wuya said coming over to me

"I will kill him personally you know…See the light leave his gorgeous blue eyes," Wuya purred in my ear

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" I shrieked and punched her so hard it broke her nose

but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
(the chemicals react)

"Argh!" She screamed as she fell to the ground and Chase hurried to help her up

"Now that wasn't nice," Hannibal teased

"If you do anything to him I SWEAR I'LL!"

"You'll what?" Hannibal teased

"What do you want I'll do anything," I said dropping to my knees

"Good girl…First you will join the Heylin side…Then you will get Eden to join as well,"

"But!-

"But nothing! If you want him kept alive you will do as I say!" Hannibal roared

"Yes Master," I said getting up my head snapped around as I heard a twig snap but thought nothing of it and followed the three of them to my new future…

(Wanted to stop there but didn't!)

Raimundo's P.O.V

I flew above Natalie silently as she walked until she came upon a fork in the road she stopped suddenly as if contemplating which road to take and suddenly propelled of the ground and joined me in the sky I dropped towards the trees and made a huge rustling noise which she luckily didn't hear and started to follow her on foot. I had to sprint to keep up with her god she's fast! I followed her until she arrived at the base of one of the mountains.

"Oh great!" She said so soft I could barely hear

"What now! How could this possibly get any worse?" She screamed this made me laugh a bit I was about to come out when I heard

"It just did my dear!" I recognized that voice

"Hannibal Bean?!" She asked

"That would be me!" He said proudly which made me scoff who would be proud of being a bean

She took a loose fighting stance but I knew Hannibal he wouldn't want to fight

"Now I'm not here to fight! You would definitely beat me," He said with a sly smile on his face

"So?" She asked

"So we are here to organize a trade,"

"What who said that?" She said looking around

Chase Young stepped out of the bushes

"Chase Young," She snarled

"And?" Another croaky voice said which she recognized

"Wuya," She said in a flat and slightly suspecting tone

"So why are you all here bothering me don't you all have something better to do?"

"Well we are here to offer you a choice,"

"Sorry not interested," She said walking off

"Just walk away," I pleaded to myself

"This is not voluntary," Chase Young said growing agitated

"You can't stop me I can just walk off," Natalie said starting to walk off again

"Not if you want him to live," Hannibal said

Now I was confused who was he?

"I d-don't know what y-you're talking about," She said her voice faltering

"Oh I think you do," Wuya said coming over to her

I wanted to jump out and help her but I would put her life in danger more than I'll be helping her…

"I will kill him personally you know…See the light leave his gorgeous blue eyes," Wuya purred in her ear

Blue eyes…Oh that must be Eden!

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" She shrieked and punched Wuya so hard it broke her nose

"Argh!" Wuya screamed as she fell to the ground and Chase hurried to help her up

"Now that wasn't nice," Hannibal teased

"If you do anything to him I SWEAR I'LL!"

"You'll what?" Hannibal teased

"What do you want I'll do anything," She said dropping to my knees

"Good girl…First you will join the Heylin side…Then you will get Eden to join as well,"

She can't! She wouldn't! But I can understand why she would join…I mean I'd do the same if Kim's life was on the line actually I'd do anything for her to be okay!

"But!-

"But nothing! If you want him kept alive you will do as I say!" Hannibal roared

"Yes Master," She said getting up

I stepped backwards and stepped on something and it snapped I winced and cursed myself

Natalie's head snapped around as she heard the twig snap but turned around as if it was nothing and I caught a glimpse of her face most people couldn't tell the difference between tears and rain but she was definitely crying suddenly her head snapped back around and she followed the three of them out of sight.

I flew back to the temple as fast as I could and collapsed at the gates I saw Kim come rushing out when she reached me she was soaked and threw a towel around my shoulders and said

"Come inside you're soaked!"

"I could say the same for you!" I said back

We walked inside together and collapsed on the ground chests rising up and down at a steady beat

"You alright Rai?" Chloe said running up to me

"Yeah! You need to get everyone here! Natalie's gone to the Heylin side," She gasped and nodded quickly and ran off to get everyone.

Eden's P.O.V

I was in my room with Hayden we were both sitting silently until Chloe came running in saying we had to follow her. We ran around to every bodies rooms until we got everyone and then she led us to the meditation hall where Master Fung was with a grim expression on his face.

"Young Monks I am afraid I have some bad news,"

I felt the breath catch in my throat as I realized this was about Natalie

"Natalie has joined the Heylin side,"

Everyone gasped except me I was too shocked to speak I couldn't even move

"I'm sure you are all very shocked but things will clear up when I tell you that Natalie is in the prophecy and she is…The One,"

Once again everyone gasped except me if she was the One then she would cause someone to die but who? I suddenly remembered when she said 'I don't want to loose you' It was me she left because of me! I was the one that was going to die! She left to protect me I felt tears warm hot fresh tears come to my eyes and started to cry uncontrollably. Everyone stared at me with sympathetic glances even Master Fung

"Did she leave because of me?" I asked

"DID SHE!" I screamed my eyes streaming with tears

"Yes," Rai said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Get off me!" I screamed running off to my room

When I got there I collapsed on my bed and cried into my pillow for hours until I fell asleep and my vision went black.

**RK4eva: There you go!**

**Chloe: Now it's getting exciting!**

**Natalie: Yeah  
Eden: Yeah!**

**Hayden: (Eating popcorn) Yeah!**

**(Everyone stares at Hayden)**

**Hayden: It's getting interesting okay!**

**Eden: Yeah I know!**

**Natalie: Same here!**

**Chloe: Read and review people!**

**RK4eva: New chappy coming soon!**

**Natalie: Bye!!!!!!!!**


	10. Authors note

**Authors Note****- Okay I've gotten a few reviews saying that some people don't get the story well here's a quick summary…**

**Okay new monks come to the temple and get a quick briefing on why they're here and what Shen-Gon-Wu are…They go on a Shen-Gon-Wu hunt having had no training and they run into Jack Spicer and Eden knocks the Wu into the tree and Natalie gets it without anyone seeing her and Eden and Rai get suspicious…Later they have an evaluation of the new monks combat skills and Natalie beats Rai and Omi not even breaking a sweat…Natalie runs off because everyone is staring at her (PEER PRESSURE!) and she can't take it…Eden gets worried about her…Vanessa gets jealous…Clay goes to help out Natalie…While Natalie and Clay are gone the other monks get told about Shen-Gon-Wu hunting groups and also get told about the prophecy which eight of them are in! (Hint- the people in the prophecy are: Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Hayden, Chloe, Natalie and Eden can you guess who goes where!) They also get told that Natalie is the One and she will cause the one she loves the most to die and his sacrifice will end the darkness…Natalie and Clay get told Natalie runs off crying but before leaving tells Eden that she doesn't want to loose him!(Awwww!) She runs into the mountains and Rai follows without her knowing she runs into Hannibal bean, Chase Young and Wuya who offer her a choice either join the Heylin side and make Eden join as well or they kill the one she loves the most A.K.A Eden! She says yes because she doesn't want anything to happen to him… Eden finds out and starts crying and chapter ends with Eden falling asleep.**

**So that's a quick summary!**

**Took a while!**

**Hope that makes things clearer! **

**RaixKim4eva**


	11. So be it!

**RK4eva: Okay…I am so proud now I'm in the double digits! (Squeal)**

**Eden: Huh? What do you mean double digits?**

**Natalie: Oh you know as in this is her tenth chapter**

**Eden: Oh…I get it!!!!!!**

**Chloe: It's about time!**

**Eden: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Chloe: Well it just means that your no the brightest person in the world**

**Eden: (smirking a very mischievous smirk) Hey Chloe?**

**Chloe: Yeah?**

**Eden: You know that light travels faster than sound**

**Chloe: Of cause! I'm not dumb**

**Eden: Well I thought you were bright before you started to talk!**

**(Everyone cracks up laughing except Chloe who is scowling)**

**Chloe: (flat tone) not funny**

**Natalie: Oh yes it was!**

**RK4eva: She's right it was soooooooo funny!**

**Eden: Who's dumb now?**

**Chloe: Still you!**

**Eden: Huh?**

**Natalie: RK4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but she does own all her OC's!**

**Hayden: On with the story!**

Natalie's P.O.V

I slunk into the Xiaolin temple making sure no one of the monks saw me as I sprinted across the court yard and entered the hall I walked silently along the polished tile floors towards the kitchen and peeked in as expected no one was there luckily I came while training was on. I put the note on the kitchen bench and slunk out the back door a lone tear escaping my eye before I departed.

Hayden's P.O.V

I collapsed on the grass in the court yard that was an **intense** training session I looked up at the sky and focused on my breathing returning it back to its normal rate. I got up and walked casually across the cobble path until I arrived at the polished tiled hall if the temple and walked down towards the kitchen as expected Clay was already there I swear all that guy does is eat! As I was walking towards the fridge that was now massacred by Clay! I noticed a note on the table that was addressed to the Xiaolin monks. I picked it up and read it my eyes widened as I realized

"Natalie…,"

Master Fung's P.O.V

Hayden came rushing into my quarters a desperate look on his face

"What is it young monk," I said in my usual calm voice

"IfoundanoteonthekitchentablethatwasadressedtousbutiopeneditandIthinkitwasfromNatalieandshewroteaboutusmeetingsomewherebutIdidn'treaditproperlybecauseIwantedtogetittoyou," Hayden finished breathing hard

He handed me the note and I cautiously opened it… it read:

_Hello monks and Master Fung who is also probably reading this as well_

_This note is to say that we will be dropping by to organize a trade of sorts at about 1:00_

_You can prepare all you want but it won't do any good_

_Sincerely Heylin dragon Natalie_

_P.S I'm sorry I had no choice_

I read the last par and sighed I new the ways of Hannibal Roy bean and they weren't always fair…poor girl she has amazing potential and used in the wrong hands could be catastrophic.

"You may go now Hayden but inform the monks to be ready with a Shen-Gon-Wu of their choice at 1:00 out in the court yard,"

"Yes Master," He said bowing and walking out

I couldn't help but doubt them they are very talented but Natalie could probably beat all of them blind folded! I just hope they win for everyone's sake.

**At 1:00 in the court yard**

Steven's P.O.V

I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life I might die man! Or get hurt badly Yo!

Vanessa's P.O.V

I hope I get to fight Natalie! I want to kick her butt! That biatch stole my boyfriend now she will pay!

Kimiko's P.O.V

I stood there with Clay, Omi and Raimundo in one line in front of the apprentices I didn't want to admit it but I was really scared I mean this girl is tough and I don't think I can beat her…

Eden's P.O.V

I just waited dreading the moment she would step out and get ready to fight us. I think I love her? No wait of course you do! You've always loved her you just couldn't admit it! I am going to get her back no matter what! My face turned from sad to determined as Natalie walked up the pathway and stood in front of us by herself.

She got into a loose fighting stance

Raimundo's P.O.V

She got into a loose fighting stance and I charged up to her screaming

"Xiaolin tornado wind," A giant tornado went straight for her but she just took control of it and sent it straight back at me flinging me into the air.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"RAIMUNDO," I screamed as he came crashing to the floor

Natalie sent me an 'I'm so sorry' look and I returned an 'I hate you' look I saw her flinch and her face turned dark and she said with an loathing glare

"So be it,"

"Oh shyt," I whispered what had I done

**RK4eva: Sorry it was so short guys**

**Natalie: Who cares it was short and sweet!**

**Eden: Yeah!**

**Hayden: You rock**

**RK4eva: I know**

**Chloe: Okay…Read and Review people!**

**Natalie: I love you all! **

**Chloe: Bi 4 now!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	12. This is only the begining

**RK4eva: Chapter 12 peeps!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: YES!!!!!!!**

**Steven: I had a Spanish test today**

**Natalie: Yeah we know we are all in your class DUH!**

**Chloe: Yeah Steve you sure know how yo state the obvious**

**Steven: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Chloe: What do you think?**

**Steven: Umm…**

**Chloe: You should be considered a threat to national security!**

**Steven: Well…YOUR HAIR IS A THREAT TO NATIONAL SECURITY!**

**Chloe: YOUR FACE IS A THREAT TO NATIONAL SECURITY!**

**Natalie and Eden: O.o**

**Eden: You guys done yet?**

**Chloe and Steven: NO!!!!**

**Natalie: FINE!**

**Hayden: Yo sup dogs?**

**Chloe, Steven and Natalie: SHUT UP!**

**Hayden: O.o**

**Eden: Don't ask**

**Hayden: Okay…**

**Eden: Right…**

**Hayden: So what do we do now?**

**Eden: The disclaimer? **

**Hayden Okay... Rk4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown or any songs she may use!**

**Eden: But she does own us OC's!!**

**Natalie: (sarcastically) Oh joy!**

**Rk4eva: Why I'm gunna!-**

**Hayden: On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"_So be it,"_

"_Oh shyt," I whispered what had I done_

Kimiko's P.O.V

She sent a huge gust of wind straight at me which came so close I barely dodged it! The gust went straight past me and hit Steve sending him flying back against the wall

"STEVE!," Mikayla screamed as she ran over to him I could see he still had consciousness so didn't worry and continued to fight

"Xiaolin tornado fire!"

"Wind," I turned around to see Rai who had added his wind to my fiery tornado and was heading straight for her. That's when it hit when the smoke cleared she was still standing there with a smirk on her face and not even a scratch on her body

"Is that all you pussies have got?" She said in a mocking tone

"Not even close," Vanessa screamed

"Xiaolin storm lightning,"

"Thunder," Jamie added on

The mix of lighting and thunder went straight for Natalie again but she just laughed wickedly and held out her hand and the storm stopped.

"Oops," She said innocently, "Did I forget to tell you that I can stop any elemental attack?" She said smiling sweetly

I was beginning to like this girl less and less and was begging to fear her more and more!

Eden's P.O.V

I didn't want to attack Natalie but she suddenly sent a massive wind tornado heading right for me it hit me and sent me flying backwards towards the garden.

Raimundo's P.O.V

When I opened my eyes I couldn't see Natalie anywhere I was starting to get worried can she disappear into thin air or something.

Eden's P.O.V

I opened my eyes only to find myself staring into two hazel pools

"Natalie?" I asked dazed

"Yeah…now listen Eden I don't have much time okay…so just take this and when I'm gone go inside and read it to everyone okay,"

"What by why did you-

"Shh," She said putting her finger to my lips

"All will be explained," She said as she disappeared just as she went Raimundo came running up to me asking if I was okay

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied

"Let's go inside," Mikayla suggested

"Steve needs medical attention,"

We all nodded and headed inside I remembered the letter and said

"Hey guys this is a letter from Natalie I have to read it to you," I said they all looked very uncertain but nodded and sat down out around Steve's hospital bed.

"Okay it reads…

_Hey guys I'm sorry I attacked the temple!_

_Did I put on a good show?_

_I'm an actress well I should be I'm good at pretending to be evil!_

_Again I'm so sorry for any injuries I may have caused but I had to pretend because my masters were watching me and if I didn't do what they wanted they'd kill one of you!_

_A person I really don't want to die!_

_I will escape alright but until I get to the temple you guys have to protect Eden alright?_

_Please!_

_I'm sure he can protect himself but…I'm just not sure_

_See you guys soon!_

_Former Heylin dragon of Wind! ),"_

"So she joined to protect you?" Kimiko asked staring at me

"Yeah," I said softly

"Why would she do that?" I asked to no one in particular

"Why do you think?" Rai asked an all knowing look on his face I glanced at Clay and Kimiko and they had the same look. I glared at them and they all started cracking up and rolling on the floor laughing I suddenly got it and suddenly got very angry

"Oh come on it's not like that!" I said/screamed my face turning red from anger

"Oh so I guess your just friends," Rai said giving Kim a high-five I smirked as I had an ingenious idea

"Oh and I guess you and Kim are just friends," Rai and Kim both blushed at this and I smirked in triumph they were about to say something when there was a loud crash and a croaky voice saying

"I warned her,"

I saw Wuya standing there with four stone golems. The golems moved forward and restrained us all, everyone was struggling against the golems and I was the only one left I took a fighting stance and started throwing fire balls at Wuya who retaliated by throwing green ones at me I dodged most of them until one hit me in the chest causing me to collapse on my knees.

"Stupid stupid girl I warned her not to put your life on the line but apparently thought she could get away with it," She lifted me up by my shirt and looked straight into my eyes.

"Now I'm going to deliver my promise and watch the light leave you gorgeous blue eyes," She said with an evil glint in her voice

"Okay Wuya now I'm really pissed!" Natalie screamed from across the hall with mini tornadoes in each hand Wuya had a very fearful look on her face

"You won't attack well not if you want him to live," Wuya said cackling evilly

"Yeah right," She scoffed

"You want a bet," Wuya said while putting a knife to my throat just hard enough to make a trickle of blood slowly move down my throat

"STOP," Natalie screamed now close to tears

"Good girl," Wuya cooed

I looked at Rai and he sent me a worried look and tried one more time to get free luckily this time he broke free of the stone warrior and kicked Wuya in the head sending her flying against the wall. Natalie came rushing over to me

"Are you alright?" She asked a deep concern in her eyes

"Yeah I'm fine now go kick Wuya's butt," I said giving her a heart warming smile

"T-thanks," She stuttered flustered. Her face quickly changed when she remembered Wuya though

"YOU!!" Natalie roared abhorrence glowing in her eyes

Wuya turned to look at Natalie with a terrified face and said

"What's the matter? Did I hurt your little boyfriend?" Wuya said evilly

"BIG MISTAKE!" Natalie snarled she went over to Wuya and picked her up with one hand and threw her against another wall

"You disgust me Wuya!" She screamed

"Can't fight yourself so you had to mess with my life,"

"That just shows how weak and pitiful you really are!" She said picking up Wuya and standing her up

"Now fight me!" She screamed kicking Wuya in the face over and over again until she was a bloody mess and I had to drag her away

"Natalie its over," I said hugging her

"No it's only the beginning," She said looking up at me

"Hey I know! Lets have a sleepover!" Jessica said a playful glint in her eyes

"Yeah that's a great idea," I said

"What about you Natalie You up for it?" Raimundo asked her

"Yeah sounds cool," She replied a weak smile on her face

Normal P.O.V

In all the excitement nobody noticed Vanessa slipping out the back door passing a glance over everyone but a loathing glance at Natalie.

**RK4eva: How was it? I also need some OC's for the sleepover! If you could give them to me that'd be great!**

**Chloe: Read and review people!**

**Natalie: They are much appreciated!**

**Eden: We love you all!**

**Natalie: Except Hayden!**

**Hayden: HEY!!!!!!! **


	13. SLEEPOVER! And juicy moments:

**RK4eva: This is chapter…wait! I know this…13!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Natalie: Ha! You forgot!**

**RK4eva: Did not!**

**Natalie: Did too!**

**RK4eva: Did not!**

**Chloe: Both of you shut the hell up!**

**Hayden: I agree you two fight waaaaaaay too much!**

**Chloe: You agreed with me?**

**Hayden: (sheepishly) Well yeah?**

**Jamie and Clay: Keep your hands off my man/woman!**

**Hayden and Chloe: Huh?**

**Jamie: Why were you all over my man biatch?**

**Chloe: (offended) I wasn't!**

**Hayden: She wasn't I would never like anyone! But you**

**Jamie: …You care?**

**Hayden: Of course I always have**

**(Stare lovingly into each others eyes)**

**Everyone: Ewwwwwwww! **

**Natalie: Okay… let's do the disclaimer**

**Eden: AGREED! **

**Natalie: RK4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown **

**Eden: But she does own us OC's**

**Natalie: On with the story!!!!!!!**

Kimiko's P.O.V

I feel really bad about doubting Natti…I mean I really thought she was Evil! I just hope she will forgive me.

"Hey Nat," I said she looked up from her book she was reading and said

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about doubting you I feel really bad and I ho-

She held up her hand to silence me and said

"It's in the past…I know from experience It's better to forget about your past,"

I gave her a questioning look and was about to ask her something when Jess came into the room and said

"The meditation hall's ready we're meeting in five Okay?" She said exciting the room

"Well we better get changed," I said getting up and going over to my closet I decided on a pair if hot pink shorts with monkeys on them and a white tank top with a big monkey face in the middle. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and put on a light coating of lip gloss.

"Perfect!" I said a joyful smile on my face

"Hey Natti we gotta go hurry up!" I said to Natalie who was still in the bathroom

"I'm not coming out" She said calmly

"Why?" I asked now confused

"These shorts are too short!" She said

"Well come out and let me see for myself," I said a moment later I heard I heard a soft click and Natalie came out wearing a pair of light blue shorts with green strips going down the side and a green tank top. She had her hair in the usual bun and she looked GORGEOUS!

"You look great!" I said and squealed but then thought of something and said

"Take your hair out," I commanded

"No thank you," She said politely

"DO IT!" I commanded

"NO!" She retaliated

"YES!" I screamed lunging at her she moved out of the way and ran down the hall

Natalie's P.O.V

I ran down the hall screaming Kimiko hot on my heels but I used some wind power to speed me up. Suddenly all the boys ran out into the hall.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I saw Nat running down the hall REALLY! Fast with Kimiko behind her but luckily for her Kimiko wasn't as fast. I snickered and yelled

"Looks we like we have another prankster!" I said as Natalie flew by me shaking her head screaming

"I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO IMMATURE!"

I ran over to Kimiko as soon as I saw her lighting up a fireball. I stood in front of Natalie and serenely said

"Kim what did Natalie do?" Kimiko looked at me in a strange way and said

"Nothing," I looked at her in disbelief

"Then why were you chasing her?"

"Because she won't take her hair out of that flipping bun," I looked at Natalie curiously and sure enough she had her hair up in a bun. I sighed and said lets all go inside and get settled. We all walked inside the meditation temple and sat down in a circle. I sat down next to Kim and smiled at her when she smiled back I felt my heart flutter and I sighed in a dreamy sort of way. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me suddenly I thought of a way to change the subject

"Hey what do you guys wanna do first?" I was suddenly answered by a knock at the door Natalie walked over calmly and opened it. I heard a girly scream and Natalie saying

"Terra's here!" Natalie led Terra over to us she had blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and sparkling light blue eyes.

"Hey Terra," We all chorused

She ran over with Natalie and started chatting suddenly there was a loud voice saying

"Hello! I'm here too!" I looked over to see a boy with dark chocolate brown hair that hung over his left eye in a stylish way and he had big brown eyes to compliment his hair

"Hey I'm Chris," He said in a cocky way I suddenly recognized him and said

"No way Chris it's me Raimundo," I said suddenly his brown eyes lit up in realization

"RAIMUNDO," He screamed

I went up and hugged my old friend and said

"Why are you here with Terra?" he blushed and said

"She's my girlfriend," He looked down at the ground apparently finding his feet very interesting

"Let's play truth or dare!" Jessica screamed so loud I covered my ears

All the girls squealed except Natalie who looked very hesitative and Eden turned to her and said

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She said with a cheesy grin on her face

"Hello! Are you guys ready?" Chloe said waving her hands in the air to get our attention

"Who goes first?" I asked sitting in the circle

"How about we nominate?" Clay suggested

"Nominate what? Who dares or who is being dared?" I questioned raising an eyebrow

"Who's being dared," Clay said smiling at me for some strange reason

"Okay what we're going to do is I'm gunna call out everyone's names and then we will see who has the most votes is that okay partners?" We all nodded and Clay went on

"The votes were tallied up and we have a tie between Raimundo and Natalie," Clay said

"So how do we settle it?" I asked Clay

"We could have a sparing contest," Kimiko suggested

"No way she would kick my can," I said

"True," Clay said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He suddenly got a very mischievous look on his face

"How about we dare you together," He suggested everyone roared in approval

"Okay bring it on," I said with a smug smile

"Okay truth or dare?" Clay said

"Natalie what do you think?" I asked her she looked up at me and said

"You decide,"

"Dare," I said triumphantly

"I dare you and Natalie to sing Beautiful Liar together in front of us doing it how Shakira and Beyonce would,"

"Really," I said suddenly very scared I looked over at Natalie who was trying desperately to cover up the fear in her eyes but she relaxed and got a grin on her face she slowly stood up and put her hand on her hip

"Amateurs," She said with a sly smile on her face I looked around and everyone looked very shocked except Terra who had a grin on her face

"You show them how we do it girlfriend blow them away!" Terra screamed Natalie nodded and I got up and joined her.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Are you?" She said with a grin

"You smiled! Hallelujah," I screamed and everyone cracked up

"Lets do it," I said and she nodded and we were about to start when Clay said

"You've got to do it with soul,"

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked

"Just follow my lead," Natalie whispered in my ear

Normal P.O.V

_Natalie__ He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

She sung walking forward swinging her hips from side to side

_  
__Raimundo__ I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

Raimundo sung standing still awkwardly twiddling his thumbs

_  
__Natalie__ He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar_

_Raimundo__ Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_Raimundo__ You never know  
__Natalie__ Why are we the ones who suffer  
__Raimundo__ I have to let go  
__Natalie__ He won't be the one to cry_

_Natalie__ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
__Raimundo__ Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

_Raimundo__ I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
__Natalie__ I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
__Raimundo__ I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
__Natalie__ You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

_Raimundo__ You never know  
__Natalie__ When the pain and heartbreak's over  
__Raimundo__ I have to let go  
__Natalie__ The innocence is gone_

She sung flipping her hair back and running her hands through it in a seductive way__

_Natalie__ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
__Raimundo__ Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

_Raimundo__ Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
__Natalie__ And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame_

_Natalie__ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
__Raimundo__ Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

They both finished Raimundo in a pose pointing forward and Natalie squatting in front her hands through her hair. There was a thunderous amount of applause and Natalie walked over to Clay

"Got enough soul in it for you big boy," Natalie said sitting back down next to Rai

Clay's P.O.V

As she sat back down next to Rai a blush came to my face I didn't expect her to do it that well apparently she has other talents apart from opening a can of whoop-ass. As I pondered the many wonders of Natalie I realized it was Rai and Nat's turn to dare.

Natalie's P.O.V

"Who should we dare?" I whispered to Rai he furrowed his brow deep in thought and said

"How about Kimiko," I nodded in agreement

"Kimiko truth or dare?" Rai said

"Truth," She said hesitantly

"Every coin has two sides. Speak the name of two colors that represent the two sides of your personality Kim and then explain why," I said looking at her expectantly wanting to pack on the pressure

Kim thought about this very carefully and then said

"Black and white because then are opposites and on one side of my personality I'm kind and caring and on the other side I'm very angry and temperamental," She finished

"Okay truth or dare Eden?" Kimiko said

"Dare," he said simply

"Okay I dare you to give a ten second kiss to a girl in this room but I get to pick who it is and you will be blindfolded so you can't see who it is," She finished

Eden sat there a dumbstruck look on his face

"I wonder who the unlucky girl will be," I said laughing Eden scowled at me as they put the blindfold on himound so you don't know who kissed you,"

"And Eden we don't have to tell you who you kissed and after the kiss is over we mix the crowd around so you don't know who kissed you,"

"No fair," he said crossing his arms and thrusting out his lower lip pouting I couldn't help but smile at this he looked so cute!

Suddenly Kim pointed to me I gave her a confused look and she sent me a kissy face I looked around at everyone my eyes wide as dinner plates. Everyone had a smile on her face I looked at Rai who had an exultant look on his face. I slowly crawled over to his and sent one last begging glance at Kim but she shook her head and I sighed and pressed my lips against his. I felt a rush of electricity shoot through my body and I felt Eden deepen the kiss which I eagerly accepted.

Eden's P.O.V

I felt static shoot through my whole body as this mystery person kissed me I felt a connection of sorts with them and I deepened the kiss which she accepted eagerly. Suddenly the lips pulled away far too soon for my liking and ten seconds later my blindfold was taken off. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking normal I couldn't tell which girl kissed me but I had a brilliant idea for a dare.

"Hey Natalie can I talk to you for a second in private?" Kimiko asked

"Yeah sure," Natalie said a wry smile on her face

Kimiko's P.O.V

I dragged Natalie into our room and shut the door and put my hand on my hip

"You love him don't you?" She looked shocked and a blush came to her face

"No! Besides you have no proof," She said crossing her arms

"I do so,"

"What! Challenge me," She said crossing her arms

"I counted that kiss was way more than 10 seconds actually it was over double that," I said smugly

"Fine I admit it I love him okay! But the problem is I have no idea why," She said plopping down on the floor

"That's love alright you have no idea why you like the guy but you do!"

"So when are you going to admit you like Rai?" She said I blushed furiously and said

"I do not,"

"I told you my secret!" She said in a whiny voice

"Okay fine I'm in love with him but I don't know if he likes me back!"

"Don't worry I'll help you out," She said offering me a hand I graciously took it and we walked back into the party room.

Eden's P.O.V

The girls came back into the room and sat down next to each other

"Okay Raimundo truth or dare?" I asked Rai

"Dare," He said. Of course I thought adapting a mad scientist sort of grin

"I dare you to allow Kim to dab chocolate sauce on your lips and then she has too kiss it off," I said a victorious smile on my face

Kim cautiously came over to me and grabbed the chocolate sauce out of my hand and started to gently smooth it over Rai's lips. She gulped as she leaned in and kissed the chocolate sauce right off his face only it lasted a bit too long for it to just be a dare. They both blushed furiously and sat down next to each other curled up in balls.

It went on with Omi having to swap underwear with Julienne, Clay having to say if he would ever date one of his friends, Chris had to strip tease down to his boxers, Steve had to say who he thought the hottest one in the room was and what makes them so attractive, Chloe had to spin around ten times and grab the nearest person and tell them she loved them and Hayden had to strip down to hi underwear and jump in the lake and we had to take a picture of it and send it to Master Fung.

After everyone had been dared we decided to play karaoke and everyone rushed to the newly installed karaoke machine courtesy of Kimiko's father.

This was the start of a fantastic night…for most

**RK4eva: Done 9 pages!!!!!! And I still need more OC's peeps! **

**Natalie: Read and review!**

**Eden: Bi!!!!!!**

**Natalie: Bi!!!!!!!!!**

**Chloe: Does anyone notice these seem to be getting shorter?**

**Eden: They won't be for long if you don't shut up!**

**Natalie: Bi people new chappy coming soon!**

**Everyone: BI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Omi, Eden and Natalie sing

**Everyone: Karaoke!**

**RK4eva: Duh! Everyone loves** **karaoke!**

**Natalie: Not me**

**RK4eva: Well you're weird**

**Natalie: I am you! Bakka**

**RK4eva: I knew that!!!!**

**Natalie: (rolling eyes) Right**

**Hayden: Can we get on with the story please!**

**Chloe: I agree!**

**Natalie: Yes let's start!**

**RK4eva: That would be a good idea**

**RK4eva: Oh and by the way thanks to ****Klooqy**** and 2hyper4life for letting me use your OC's!**

**Natalie: Anyway on with the story!**

**Everyone: YES!!!!!!!!**

**Hayden: NO WAIT WE DIDN'T DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!**

**Natalie: Who cares everyone knows what it is!**

**Chloe: She's right let's just get on with the story**

**Hayden: Disclaimer…?**

**Everyone: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hayden: …**

Someone's P.O.V? (I couldn't think of someone!)

The dragons in training rushed to the karaoke unit and started pressing buttons of any sorts just for the sake of…well?...PUSHING BUTTONS! (We all know pushing buttons is fun!)

"STOP," Kimiko screamed so loud everyone stopped what they were doing (A.K.A pushing buttons) and turned to look at her with inquisitive looks

"Who wants to judge?" Kimiko asked looking around she was shut off by a knock at the door

"Who now!" Kimiko screamed

"IT'S US!!!!!" Jen and Lilia yelled in unison the four wudai warriors ran towards their old friends leaving the new students utterly confused (and Terra and Chris!). After introductions were through Kimiko added again

"Who wants to judge?"

Chloe, Jessica, Chloe and Mikayla all put their hands up and Kimiko was pleased

"Okay go and sit on the judging table in front of the stage," Kimiko commanded

"Who wants to sing first?" Chloe asked

"I wish to be the chosen one!" Omi screamed

Kimiko sighed but then said

"Okay Omi up you come," Omi bounded up happily

"Okay choose a song," Kimiko commanded. Omi looked at the song list and chose a song and jumped on the staged. He went up to the microphone stand and Kimiko had to shorten it for him (I am soooooooo evil!) and Omi began to sing.

_WHEN I WAS A LITTLE BOY,  
WAY BACK HOME IN LIVERPOOL,  
MY MAMA TOLD ME, I WAS GREAT._

THEN WHEN I WAS A TEENAGER,  
I KNEW THAT I HAD GOT SOMETHING GOING,  
ALL MY FRIENDS TOLD ME I WAS GREAT.

AND NOW I'M A MAN,  
A WOMAN TOOK ME BY THE HAND,  
AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE TOLD ME...I WAS GREAT.

I WAS IN THE GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH,  
FOR WHAT IT WAS WORTH.  
NOW I'M ONLY THIRTY-TWO;  
AND ALL I WANNA DO, IS BOOGALOO!

HEY!

I LOOKED IN THE MIRROR,  
I SAW MY WIFE AND KIDS,  
AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY TOLD ME...I WAS GREAT.

YES, MY NAME IS BILLY SHEARS,  
YOU KNOW IT HAS BEEN FOR SO MANY YEARS.  
NOW I'M ONLY THIRTY-TWO;  
AND ALL I WANNA DO, IS BOOGALOO!

HEY, HEY, HEY, (hey, hey, hey) YEAH!

(Hey, hey, hey)

I'M THE GREATEST AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT, BABY!

HO! HO! HO!

I'M GONNA BE THE GREATEST IN THIS WORLD, (ho!)  
IN THE NEXT WORLD AND IN ANY WORLD! (hey!)

ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT,  
ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT.

OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, ALL RIGHT!

Omi finished and everyone started laughing even the always good natured Clay had to suppress a laughing fit! Omi walked of stage after singing a "fitting" song.

"Who's next?" Kimiko asked through a giggle fit

"Can I?" Eden asked gingerly

"COME ON DOWN!" Kimiko said in a show presenters voice

Eden came up to the stage grabbed the microphone and began to sing

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola_

I dont need to try and explain  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again I might move  
So slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
Of the human cannonball  
That I need to I want to

Come stand a little bit closer  
Breath in and get a bit higher  
Youll never know what hit you  
When I get to you

Chorus

Ooh I want you  
I dont know if I need you  
But ooh Id die to find out  
Ooh I want you  
I dont know if I need you  
But ooh Id die to find out

Im the kind of person who endorses  
A deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect  
Is what I live for  
But a look then a smell of perfume  
Its like Im down on the floor  
And I dont know what Im in for

Conversation has a time and place  
In the interaction of a lover and  
A mate  
But the time of talking  
Using symbols using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver  
Who is swimming with a raincoat

Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
Youll never know what hit you  
When I get to you

Chorus

Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola

I dont need to try and explain  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again I might move  
So slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
Of the human cannonball  
That I need to I want to

Chorus

So can we find out

Eden finished to a round of applause and series of whistles by Chris. The judges wrote down something on a piece of paper with smiles on their face.

"Who's next?" Kimiko asked

"How about Natalie?" Raimundo said with a mischievous grin

"I can't sing," Natalie said shyly

"Come on just try," Raimundo pleaded

"No," Natalie said forcibly

'I'll have to drag you," Raimundo sang innocently

"NO," Natalie repeated

"Fine," Raimundo said going over to her and picking her up slinging her over her shoulders

"Let me go!" Natalie screamed pounding on Rai's back

Just then she was plopped down on the stage and handed a microphone she was about to start when Kim said.

"Oh and if you don't do it properly we will have a special 'job' for you," Kimiko said evilly Natalie gulped and started

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She finished and everyone was silent with their mouths hanging open

"What?" Natalie asked putting down the microphone and walking out of site.

"That was amazing," Eden mused to no one in particular

"She obviously has talents that we don't know about," Hayden said

"Where's Vanessa?" Omi asked

Everyone's heads shot towards Omi

"Where is Vanessa?" Kimiko asked herself

**In the tree's outside the Xiaolin temple**

"You did very good Vanessa," Chase young said soothingly

"I know," Vanessa said arrogantly as Chase patted her on the head

"So when do I get to kill that biatch!" Vanessa said loathingly

"Soon my dear soon," Chase said

"If all goes according to plan you will get to kill," Chase said cackling evilly

"Good," Vanessa said sinking backwards

"Very good,"

**RK4eva: Done!!!!!!!!**

**Natalie: You rock **

**Eden: Read and review**

**Everyone: Bi!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. The search

**RK4eva: I got over my writers block I know exactly what's gunna happen!**

**Hayden: O.o I can't wait!**

**Chloe: Since when? I thought you HATED this story!**

**Hayden: I did until…**

**Chloe: Until what?**

**Hayden: I found out we were having a party!**

**Chloe: That'd be right**

**Hayden: What do you mean by that?**

**Chloe: If I have to tell you you'll never know**

**Hayden: Huh?**

**Eden: Are we going to get on with the story now?**

**RK4eva: Yes we are! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own my OC's!**

**Hayden: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hey guys has anyone seen Vanessa?" Kimiko asked

"I haven't seen her anywhere," Jessica said shaking her head biting her lower lip

"How about we split up into our Wu hunting groups and search for her?" Chloe suggested

"Good Idea," Raimundo said

"Hey what about us?" Chris, Terra, Lilia and Jen

"Stay here okay," Rai said they all grumbled and nodded their heads

"Now everyone get into their groups," He commanded grabbing Kimiko and Eden who were next to him.

"Where's Natalie?" Eden asked

"I don't know but she can take care of herself right now we need to find Vanessa," Raimundo said

"We will search the temple okay," Raimundo said indicating to his group

"Clay, Omi, Chloe and Hayden you guys search the woods,"

"Mikayla, Julienne, Spencer and Taylor you guys go to the nearest town and search there,"

"Jamie, Steve and Jess you guys search the mountains okay?" He said

"What do we do if we get into trouble?" Mikayla asked

"If anybody gets into trouble come back to the temple immediately and if you can't get back sit tight because if everyone isn't back in an hour we know something's gone wrong," Rai said

"Let's go," Kimiko said nudging Raimundo and Eden they silently followed her out the door.

_**With group 2 Clay, Hayden, Omi and Chloe**_

"Everybody has to stay together okay we can't afford to loose each other," Clay said

"Wait a minute did you just not 'abuse the human language?'" Chloe asked stopping dead in her tracks

"I guess not partners," Clay said smiling

"Come on we're rubbishing herbs," Omi said walking forward

"He means wasting time right?" Chloe asked Clay who just nodded and moved forward lacing his hands in hers. The group walked forward hesitantly stepping on the odd twig now and then witch once actually made Chloe create a giant wave of water which drenched Hayden much to his annoyance and grumbled the rest of the way through the woods. 

"She's not here can't we go back? I'm starving," Hayden begged

"No we can't now stop Vanessa's disappeared and all YOU can think about is your stomach," Chloe screamed

"Okay! I get it calm down," Hayden said holding his hands up in defense

"I think we're all getin a bit tired and stressed," Clay said trying to calm Chloe down. "Let's just do what we're here to do kay partners?" Chloe and Hayden grumbled but moved further into the forest.

_**With group 3 Mikayla, Julienne, Spencer and Taylor**_

"Okay this place is a dump," Mikayla said pouting

"Who cares," Julienne said crossing her arms

"There're no shops…well at least no designer ones!" Mikayla said tapping her foot

"Come on we're here to find Vanessa okay," Taylor said putting a had on Mikayla's shoulder in an attempt to stop her ranting

"I guess," Mikayla said sighing

"But I mean would it kill them to put in at least one! Lisa Ho shop ONE!" Mikayla screamed waving her hands in the air

"By the looks of this place I think it would," Spencer said looking around at the little town

"It's not that bad," Julienne said

"Wait a minute," Julienne said sniffing the air. "I smell PIE," Julienne ran towards the little shop where the smell was coming from. Seconds later there was a horrified scream Mikayla, Spencer and Taylor ran towards the scream to find Julienne lying on the floor clutching the spot where her heart is.

"What's the matter Julz?" Mikayla said leaning over her friend

"There's no pie! They replaced the pie with BAGLES!!" Julienne said horrified

"Oh get up drama queen," Taylor said rolling his eyes

"BUT THIS IS A CATASTROPHE OF THE HIGHEST ORDER!" Julienne complained

"What? This little shop not having pie is a catastrophe of the highest order," Spencer said cocking an eyebrow

"Yes I'm glad you understand," Julienne said smiling

"Come on drama queen let's start looking for Ness," Mikayla said rolling her eyes as she dragged Julienne away from the shop.

_**With group 4 Jamie, Steve and Jess **_

"I am so not used to this," Jess said panting as she hauled herself up the mountain face

"Ditto," Steve said out of breath

"Don't be babies this isn't hard," Jamie said snorting

"YES IT IS!" Jess and Steve said together

"Come on just a couple more meters," Jamie said

"How many more meters?" Steve asked suspiciously

"Oh about twenty," She said as if it was nothing they both groaned and continued up the mountain face.

_**With group 1 Raimundo, Kimiko and Eden**_

"We've searched the whole temple twice," Kimiko said collapsing on the floor

"I know but we can't give up yet," Raimundo said grabbing her hand and hoisting her up

"Hey we haven't checked outside yet," Eden said

"Of course we are so stupid," Kimiko said groaning

"Let's go," Raimundo said running outside Kimiko and Eden right behind him. They burst through the doors of the temple only to find it had started raining.

"Oh great could it get any worse!" Eden said suddenly there was a loud roll of thunder and Raimundo glared at him

"You had to say it didn't you," Rai said pulling up his hoody and walking out into the garden. Eden looked at Kimiko who had now pulled on her jacket and put her hoody up too.

"You ready?" Kimiko asked Eden nodded and walked out into the rain after Raimundo. The three of them searched all over the garden in the pouring rain until they looked behind another bush and saw someone bound and gagged in the bush Raimundo pulled the body out of the bushes and gasped.

"Natalie…"

**RK4eva: O.o cliffy I couldn't help myself!**

**Natalie: Why do I have to be bound and gagged!**

**RK4eva: Because it plays an important roll in the story! **

**Natalie: So!**

**Chloe: Read and review people! **

**RK4eva: I'll update if I get some reviews!**

**Hayden: So you better review I want to see what's going to happen!**

**RK4eva: This is getting freaky…**

**Everyone: Bye! **


	16. Something

**Chloe: Where's the author?**

**Hayden: I don't know but let's party! (Disco ball comes out of the roof)**

**Chloe: You Idiot! We're in a white room!**

**Hayden: So?**

**Chloe: So the disco ball light isn't going to show on white walls!**

**Hayden: So?**

**Chloe: So there is no point!**

**Hayden: What IS your point?**

**Chloe: (storms off only to find there is no exit)**

**Hayden: There's no exit**

**Chloe: I know that Einstein! **

**Hayden: If you knew then why'd you storm off?**

**Chloe: Because I was angry!**

**Hayden:?????**

**Chloe: It's a girl thing**

**Hayden Oh!**

**Chloe: (Rolls eyes)**

**Eden: RK4eva doesn't own Xiaolin showdown but plans on doing it one day!**

**Natalie: But she does own us OC's!**

**Hayden: Where were you two you were supposed to be co-hosting with us?!**

**Natalie and Eden: (Glance around nervously) Uh…**

**Chloe: (Smirking) Oooh! What happened? **

**Natalie: (Blushing) Nothing!**

**Hayden: Yeah what happened Eden?**

**Eden: (Blushing) Nothing!**

**Eden and Natalie: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!**

_**In hospital wing with Natalie**_

I groaned and tried to open my eyes but couldn't, my eyelids felt very heavy and my body felt like it'd been hit by a truck. I managed to open my eyes halfway and glance around the room. I was in a white room with a series of beds it looked like a hospital maybe I was in hospital.

"Hey she's waking up guys,"

"Uh what happened?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us," A Texan accent said I looked around at everyone they all had worried looks on their faces.

"What do you mean I remember doing karaoke, running out into the garden and then I woke up here?"

"Are you sure you can't remember anything else?" Eden asked I shook my head but seeing his sad face I quickly added. "But I'll try," Everyone seemed to brighten up a bit.

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"12 hours," Kim said walking over

"The monks said it would be at least a week until you woke up," Rai added

"Natalie there is something you should know," Chloe said clutching my hand I looked at her worried blue eyes and got very suspicious. "What is it?" I asked

"You shouldn't have regained consciousness this fast whoever attacked you broke every bone in your body they were trying to brake your body beyond repair,"

"So they were trying to kill me,"

"We don't think so we think they were trying to weaken you to make it easier for them to win defeat the xiaolin side," Chloe explained

"Why would they choose me? I'm nothing special,"

"Natalie when you first came here you swatted Raimundo like he was a fly imagine what you could do with your full power," Kimiko said her voice shaking

"So what you're all saying is they want me because I'm the one with the most power,"

"Exactly," Raimundo said

"So what do I do?" I asked

"Train us," Julienne said everyone looked at the girl who rarely ever spoke.

"Train you?" I asked in disbelief

"The only way we are going to win is if we can at least get a scratch on you and at the moment none of us can do that at the moment you can kick our ass using defense movements we need to learn from you,"

"Okay," I said. "When do we start?" I asked

"Maybe you didn't hear me you broke every bone in you body you can't fight!" Chloe said I laughed

"Give me a few days and I'll be fine,"

"Give me a few days that's funny," Rai said laughing

"No I'm serious," I said glaring. "I heal much faster than normal people,"

"I broke my foot once and I had a cast put on a few hours later it was fully healed the doctors said it was a miracle," I said

"I'll be fine by Friday," I said reassuringly they all nodded and walked off smiling. I lie back down and put my hands behind my head. _I'm going to have so much fun sitting here for 48 hours!_

_**With Omi and Julienne in the garden**_

"I don't know much about you," Julz said quietly. "Can you tell me about you?" Omi nodded smiling.

"I have lived at the temple my whole life Master Fung says that my mother died in child birth and I was brought here by her relatives because they didn't have enough money to care for me," He said sadly

"I'm sorry Omi,"

"It is fine it is in the future now," Julienne laughed and said

"I think you mean in the past," Omi blushed

"That too,"

_**With Raimundo, Kimiko, Eden and Chloe in Raimundo, Hayden and Eden's room**_

"I never thought I could get so bored," Kimiko said sighing

"I know I miss her already!" Chloe whined

"Me too," Rai said looking over at Eden who was silent. "Eden you okay man?" He nodded slowly and continued staring out the window.

"What are you looking at?" Kim asked going over and sitting by him

"Omi and Julienne," He replied flatly Kimiko looked out and sure enough they were out there talking and laughing.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing he replied his voice emotionless,"

"It feels better to talk about"

"I said I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He screamed as he stormed out the door and slammed it…hard.

"I'll go talk to him," Chloe said

"He needs to be alone," Rai warned

"No he needs his Best friend," She said walking out the door

"What do you want to do now?" Rai asked

"Beat you at Goo Zombies 4," She said smirking

"Hey you need to be realistic,"

"I am," She said running out the door

"Yeah you better run Rai screamed chasing after her," Rai ran down the long corridor and turned the corner and saw a whip of black hair go around the corner at the end of this corridor. He ran after her at full speed until he finally caught up with her and tackled her too the ground.

"You diss me you pay the penalty," he said smirking from above her

"And what's that?" She asked playfully

"THIS!" Suddenly he started tickling her below her rib cage where he knew she was most ticklish.

"MERCY!" She screamed he let go and smiled in triumph

"That's what you get when-

Suddenly she flipped him so she was on top of him. "You are so evil,"

"I know," She said taking it like a compliment

"Kim you know it's not smart to prank a prankster," He said smirking

"I didn't prank you!" She said defensively. "I just cheated,"

"I'm gunna get you," he warned

"Sure you are," She said rolling off him

"I am mark my words!"

"Sure," She said rolling her eyes

_**With Natalie in Hospital wing**_

_Bad side: Well this blows_

_**Good side: You shouldn't be talking like that **_

_Bad side: Who are you my mother?_

_**Good side: No I'm Natalie's good side**_

_Bad side: Well that explains why you're such a pussy_

_**Good side: Just because I don't believe in violence doesn't mean I'm a pussy**_

_Bad side: Right sure it doesn't!_

Natalie: Guys I'm here too!

_**Good side: Oh hi it's nice to meet you I'm your good side**_

_Bad side: I'm your bad side your good sides a pussy you should listen to me_

_**Good side: I'm not a pussy!**_

_Bad side: You have a harp and you're wearing a dress!_

Natalie: Why are you wearing a dress? I hate dresses!

_**Good side: It's not a dress it's a toga! And the harp is a beautiful musical instrument!**_

_Bad side: it's a sissy instrument!_

Natalie: Will you guys be quiet?

_Bad side_and _**good side: **_No!

Natalie: Fine I'm leaving!

"Stupid bad side and good side," She grumbled _what am I supposed to do? I have to save the world! I'm only fifteen it's too much pressure to take I can't do it. But I have to do it to save him I have to do it! I will do it I will!_

"I will do it," She whispered as she picked up her book from the bed side table and began to read the novel was called… _My sacrifice…_

**Hayden: I don't get it what was the point of naming the book?!?!?!?!**

**RK4eva: You will learn soon enough! **

**Chloe: Where did you come from?!?!?!**

**RK4eva: I was hungry! I went to get some food!**

**Chloe: Oh okay**

**Natalie: My bad side was cool! She was like a rebel!**

**Eden: She was pretty cool…Only you did look hot in that toga…**

**Natalie: (Glares daggers…literally)**

**Eden: DON'T HURT ME!**

**Natalie: (Starts laughing hysterically)**

**Chloe and Hayden: Read and Review people! If you don't she won't update!**

**RK4eva: (Evil smile)**


End file.
